


The Second Doll

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [18]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Witchcraft, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Nirvana, he said. Hell, you insisted.





	The Second Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 21, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. So here’s the next part. Definitely not as heavy as “The First Doll”. I feel kinda sorry for Ravi because his characterization in this series seems fairly weak. Maybe I need to do a piece on what he was like pre-break up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“You love me, right?”

“I love you.”

A breath, a kiss.

“You want to prove that you’re better than the others, right?”

“I do.”

A moan, a bite.

“I want you to find someone for me and drag him to my feet.”

“Why?”

A second finger, you shuddered.

“Because he deserves to be punished.”

“If all I have to do is drag him back, I’ll do it.”

His breaths were hot on your neck.

“There’s a catch.”

“What is it?”

Why couldn’t Ravi’s fingers work the same magic they used to?

“You have to give me everything of you.”

“I’m _already_ all yours.”

A flick at the tip of his head, a bass moan.

“You’ll give up everything to stay by my side?”

“It would be like _nirvana_.”

A wicked smile spread across your lips. You shoved Ravi down to the bed, his fingers sliding out of you. You pressed your hips down, bringing your hand over his heart. Taking a deep breath, you concentrated on the magical energies surging through your body. Focusing, you sought out the exact location of his soul in his body and pressed your fingers to bare skin.

“Since you don’t decline, I’ll just take what’s mine. Your words were bold, now your heart is sold,” you said, increasing the pressure on his chest. Electric heat coursed through your fingers and up your arm. You hissed, resisting the urge to pull your hand away from the pain just yet. Ravi sucked in a breath, eyes rolling back from the shock. The moment he stilled, you pulled your hand back, his fuzzy soul resting on your fingertips. Ravi slumped onto the bed, head turned to the side and seemingly lifeless.

You got off the bed, making your way across his apartment to your purse. You crouched down, careful not to let the hazy orb float away. You pulled two dolls from you’re your purse—N’s and an empty one. After carefully putting N’s somewhere within easy reach, you brought Ravi’s soul to the empty doll. Taking a deep breath, you mentally prepared yourself. Your arm still stung from earlier, but you knew it’d only get more painful.

“Your soul I’ll bind to make two of a kind. A life for a doll, a doll for life. A servant to erase my strife,” you chanted, pushing the soul inside the doll. The sensation of that something being drawn out returned, pain searing through your chest and stomach. Your energy drained away with whatever piece of you that left, and you withered to the ground panting.

Ravi’s doll slipped through your weakening grip, hitting the ground just as Ravi gasped back to consciousness. The corner of your mouth twitched up, the motion all you could manage. It’d be a few more minutes before Ravi would be sound enough to actually get up, but you knew you wouldn’t be recovered by then. You reached for N’s doll, clawing at its button eyes weakly.  Moments later, the door to Ravi’s apartment opened, the sound of N’s growl filling the air as he realized what you’d done. You laughed weakly, curling into yourself as your vision started to turn blurry.

N’s nails sunk into your shoulders. He hoisted you back, hissing his displeasure that you’d created another doll. You shrugged him off, grabbing his doll with all your strength and making sure to claw at the eyes again. N groaned, letting go to cover his eyes. Reaching for Ravi’s as well, you forced yourself to your feet. You stumbled across the apartment until you were a few feet away from the bed and collapsed back to your knees.

“When you tried to lock me away, my life was hell. You said staying with me, giving me everything would be Nirvana? I’ll make it the deepest pit of hell for you,” you hissed, dropping Ravi’s doll to the ground. You leaned forward, pressing Ravi’s doll under the heel of your hand. Ravi groaned, curling up and trying to roll over as you pressed all your weight onto the doll.

“N,” you called. “When he returns to himself, make sure he doesn’t act up.”

“You shouldn’t have made another,” N spat, walking up beyond you.

“ _Shut up!_ ” you practically screamed as you slammed his doll into the floor, causing N to follow. As you shifted your weight onto his doll, he whimpered in pain. “You fucking useless doll. I will make an entire army if it means finding _him_.” Your vision started to spin again from the exertion.

“Just give me _time_ ,” N hissed in pain. You dug you nails into the dolls, the way Ravi and N cried out in response soothing your anger some.

“ _Obey your master_ ,” you growled. You started shaking from the strain, energy almost completely gone.

“What the _hell_ did you _do?_ ” you heard Ravi hiss as your arms gave out. You could barely see, your vision blurred and black creeping on the edged of your field of view. But you could hear. The creak of the bed, N roaring, a scuffle, a thump.

“When the _hell_ did you get that strong?” Ravi grumbled from somewhere off to the side.

“Just because I didn’t fight back when you beat me up, doesn’t mean I’m not strong,” N gloated. “I’ve been waiting to pay that back.”

“Just what the hell is going on?” Ravi asked again. You could feel your strength coming back. Your vision had cleared and the residual pain of the spell had resided. Laughing, you pushed yourself up. You looked around until you’d found the dolls. They were on the floor, tangled together—N had pulled Ravi into a chokehold from behind. Their attention had turned to you.

“You said you were all mine, so I took your soul,” you laughed, holding up the cloth doll that housed Ravi’s soul. His expression turned horrified as you squeezed it. “Don’t worry. I won’t kill you. If I did, we’d all die.” You sunk your nails in, causing Ravi to hiss. N shifted beneath him, loosening his grip on Ravi’s neck.  You rose to your feet, stumbling across the room and collapsing in front of them. Leaning in close, you brushed your lips across Ravi’s.

“Bring _him_ to me and I’ll know you really are better than the others.”


End file.
